jinchuuriki's chance
by the 8 dragons of time
Summary: naruto and killer bee was sent back in time when the akatsuki was just beginning their capturing of the remaining jinchuuriki starting with gaara
1. Chapter 1

The Jinchuuriki chance

A/N: Yo every one in the fanfiction universe, it took some time for me to fix this story the best I can, but there may still have some mistake so please forgive me and if there are still some mistake. If you see any mistake PM me or write it in the review, also I want you guy to write your review/PM honestly I don't care if it's positive or negative I just want you guys to write honestly thanks, and also thanks for reading this. Thank you for reading this and have fun reading.

This story of naruto happen about the time of when naruto face of with Tobi . (This is base on the manga's time line.)

Disclaimer: the same as the other people write I guest don't own anything that is related to naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Naruto was injured and almost out of chakra while killer bee in his biju form is getting his but kick out of him by the Edo Tensei jinchuuriki's 2-7 while guy and kakashi who was suppose to be the back of the 2 jinchuuriki was also getting their but kick by Tobi.

"Darn! We are getting no where here." Said naruto while thinking a way to save every one.

"I guest I got no choice but to use the last amount of chakra I have left to this final attack" said naruto while trying to stand up

naruto was getting ready for a last attempt to defeat tobi, but before he can unleash his final attack Futton Rasensuriken, he was waiting and observing Tobi's movement just waiting for the right time to attack him. as soon as he saw an opening he quickly lunch his attack, the after effect of the attack cause a large mushroom dust cloud to appear and casing their visibility to drop.

Naruto was breathing hard as he was looking closely at the center of the dust mushroom cloud were tobi was and hoping that the attack hit him, as the dust cloud start to disappear, naruto was shock to see that tobi was standing their look unharmed like nothing happen.

"Is that all you got" said tobi while looking at naruto who was shock to that his attack did not work.

"No way"

"Well this is end of the line konoha's kuyybi jinchuuriki" said tobi as he slowly walking toward naruto

"Naruto snap out of it" said killer bee as he rush toward naruto grabbing him and fire a biju dama at point blank range at tobi.

Tobi was able to dodge the attack, and he suddenly transport him self instantly in front of killer bee with the use of his sharingan, and attack both them and sent them flying back.

"Ahh I can't take any more of this" said killer bee while putting naruto in the ground

"I know we got finish this up quick"

"Naruto" said the kyuubi thru naruto's mind

"Huh? What do you want"

"I got a plan that could possibly help you escape and possibly defeat tobi and survive this battle"

"Why would you help me?"

"I got my reason to help you"

"What may that be hum… I thought you hate me?"

"Don't get me wrong I hate you but hate him more "

"Why do hate him? "

"Look I will tell why later but now is not the time or place to tell you ok, we have to deal with him first. So will you trust me on this?

"Fine but you should promise me that you will tell me every thing once we defeated tobi ok!

"Alright …but you should do exactly what I say"

"Ok then that's a deal. aaa…mmm... what is your plan exactly"

"Ok then listen closely I don't want to repeat my self so listen closely, I will allow you to use my biju form then while you are in that form you and the hachibi use the most powerful attack that you or a jinchuuriki can control or use the biju dama, to make a powerful combination attack with that much power it is almost impossible for him to survive that kind of attack"

"Hum…I get what you meant, but their is this little problem what if he use his transportation technique to transport him self to safety"

"I am not done talking let me finish alright!"

"Alright gees sorryyyyyyy"

(The kyuubi getting irritated) "Anyhow before we lunch our combine attack you will some summon a couple of shadow clone and let the hachibi use his ink clone to distract him then let your remaining clone pin him down so that he won't escape so that the ink clone of killer bee can use it's ink seal technique to temporary seal him to buy us enough time to let us land a direct hit on him before he can escape ok you got that?"

"Yup I got it. but I got a problem I am out of chakra"

"Don't worry I will lend you some of my chakra. Anyhow beside from that got any more question?"

"Nope"

"Good now tell the plan to the hachibi and killer bee"

"Eee why me?"

"Because I told you before right I don't like **REPEATING MY SELF!**"

"Alright I will go and tell them you don't have to get angry"

"(You are like that I am in side of you)" the kyuubi though in his head as a vine mark appeared in his head

"Yo naruto are you ok" said killer bee "their is no time for day dreaming where in a fight ya know"

"Yea yea I know the kyuubi was just talking to me about his plan

"His plan?"

"Yup here lets fist bump so that I can talk to the hachibi as well"

"Alright" killer bee said as they fist bump

"Alright here is the plan"

As naruto explain what the kyuubi told him, tobi with the 6 other Edo Tensei jincurruki is getting ready for the next attack when suddenly tobi notice that the 2 jinchuuriki was standing thier and doing nothing.

"What's wrong finally realize that you're out match" said tobi while getting ready to charge

"Nope were just talking about we can kick your but!" said naruto

"Huh your foolish attempt to win aginst me is futile" said tobi before he commanded the 6 jinchuuriki to attack them

Nauto with a grind on his face "**Kage bunshin no jutsu**" said naruto before a couple of hundred of naruto clone appeared while killer bee spit out almost the same amount of ink clone.

"Ha futile attempt. Attack them without mercy my pet" said tobi while tobi was behind them looking like he won

As the 2 force collide a large mushroom dust cloud was created and during this time naruto has taken this chance to go to his biju form while still hidden from the sight of tobi which they can not see him on the ether side.

Tobi who was also unable to see what is happening inside of the dust cloud, was still (despite of the situation) looking relaxes and not worried about losing

While naruto and killer bee are waiting on the other side of the dust cloud waiting for the signal of their clone. Meanwhile the other clone are fighting with the Edo Tensei jinchuuriki.

Tobi was starting wonder why is it taking so loong for his creation to win against an army of clone. While he is still detracted the other clone move in for the ambush to hold him down, when the ambush was successful one of the naruto clone unsummon it self to let naruto know that they were able to temporally seal his movement.

"Bee lets go they done it" said naruto signaling them to lunch their attack

"Alright let's go" said killer bee as they both start to charge for their combine attack

As they lunch their attack through the dust cloud toward tobi, when suddenly tobi was able to break free of the ink seal and use one of his jutsu to block the attack.

As the the attack exploded on contact and cause to form another dust cloud.

"Did we do it?" said bee while trying to catch his breath

"I think so" said naruto while looking the dust cloud and breathing heavily

"Hahahahahaha so this is the best you got, you disappoint me but I guest this is the end of the line" said tobi before he give a command to the jinchuuriki to use the same attack on them.

"Dam it did not work" said naruto while he was thinking what to do next

"Impossible!" said the hachibi "no one should be able to withstand that attack"

"Lets do it again" said naruto while looking irritated at tobi

"Why would we do it again? When our first attempt failed"

"Because when we lunch our attack on him the attack half way through he was able to break free from your seal and use one of his technique save him self from the blast. That is clone of the clone's told me "

"Ok I got what you meant but would that be the same out come if do it again"

"Nope I don't think so because from the look of things there are eagerly getting ready for their final attack and looking at tobi he doesn't have enough chakra to dodge the same attack twice, and so that's why I think that his is so eagerly to finish this battle as soon as possible. that what the kyuubi says anyway"

"Alright then let do it" said killer bee while getting ready for their second try on defeating tobi

"Hum a wasted effort" said tobi while he unleashes Yaaka no magatama to prepare for his final attack while the other jinchuuriki under his control also began to charge for the biju dama for the final attack.

As both side lunch their final at each other, as the two attack collide causing the two attack to explode upon contact as the result of the 2 explosion. The 2 powerful attack cause a disturbance in the flow of time, and cause them to open a small portal through time and suck the two jinchuuriki namely naruto and killer bee which are the one who are near the portal when it open sending them both in time (either to the future or to the past no one will know).

* * *

><p>AN: Well how do like it. I will leave it like this for now, I am still thinking if I am going to put a second chapter to this or not well I will just see if you guys like it or not. But if you like it then I might write a second chapter. Anyhow thank you for you people for taking your time to read this and also please write a review.

Before I forget here are some note's to help those people who didn't read the manga yet

1 Edo Tensei jinchuuriki – well this is actually made up by me I just combine two word to create this one. The first word is **EDO TENSEI** this word can be found in the manga it is the name of the technique that Kabuto use to revive the dead and the second one is **JINCHUURIKI** it's a Japanese word that mean human sacrifice .

Thank you again and until next time then bye…..


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I'm back for Chapter 2. It took me a while to finish this, but I think I finally was able to fix some of my mistake that I committed during the first chapter. Thanks to the review of _Tobi Fan 321 _and also thank you _Nep Eman_ for your time to beta read my work. Well enough of this here it is Chapter 2 of Jincuuriki's Chance.

Disclaimer: Well you all know the drill already. So do I have to say it? Well I guess so. We are all obliged to do so. Well here it is, I don't own anything of Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

Naruto and Killer Bee are both unconscious in a forest.

"Uhh my head hurts." said Naruto while waking up.

As Naruto wakes up, he notices that something is different

"Huh? **What the heck happened here?**" as Naruto yelledin surprise on what had happened to the area.

"Everything is alright and everything is still standing. The trees, the flowers and even the area is clean. Where are the craters and ninja tools?. And there's even no single sign of the 4th Great Ninja War or rather a fight." Naruto thought to himself.

As Naruto stands up and looks around the place in search for people. He started to wonder what has happened to the place. Where are Kakashi and Bushy Brow Sensei? And further wondering what had happened to Tobi?

"**Naruto you're awake at last**"

"Huh? Who said that? Show yourself!" Naruto shouted while in search for the voice he heard.

"**It's me you incompetent little J&#$ A!**"

"Ohh... Sorry I didn't recognize your voice. But next time could you please not say things like that."

"**Uhh... Sorry did I hurt your feelings?**"

"Well….."

"**WELL TOO BAD FOR YOU! DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I, THE **_**KING OF BIJUU,**_** WILL BE CONCERNED ABOUT YOU HUH? YOU ARE BADLY MISTAKEN TO THINK ME, THE **_**KYUUBI NO YOUKO, **_**WILL BE WORRIED ABOUT A MEAR HUMAN LIKE YOU?**_**"**_

"Well for give meeeeeeeeeeee! And also since when did you became "The King of Bijuu" huh?"

"**Huh? How did you know?"**

"You just told me. Did you forget already?"

"**Since when did I told you that I was the** _**KING OF BIJUU**_**?**"

"Right just now. All of the sudden why do I think you have amnesia_?_"

"**No. I don't have amnesia, and also I don't remember that I told you that I was the king…**"

"Yes you did. You're just pretending that you didn't told me"

"**Why should I pretend something like that?**"

"How should I know? I am not you, you know"

"**True. But forget about that. Right now we got more important matters at hand."**

"Yeah? Like what?"

"**One thing is that I might know what happen to us**"

"Ok….wait did you say _us_?"

"**Yes '**_**US'.**_** You and Killer Bee**"

"Oh yeah! Where is Killer Bee?"

"**How should I know? You know that I can only see what you see, right?**"

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"**Since that matter is settled, you should go find him now so that I can explain everything that I can and know.**"

"Got it. But why won't you just tell me right now?"

"**Because I told you before that I don't like to repeat myself. And also I have my doubt that you can relay every single detail to Killer Bee**"

"Oh right… Hey! What do you mean by I can't relay every detail that you said"

"**I meant what I said. There is no other meaning behind it** "

"I know your lying, so just tell me what you meant"

"**Look we're not gonna chit chat here all day you know.** **So just shut up and find Killer Bee and wake him up you good for nothing **_**A!# H%$&**_** of a ninja**"

"Alright alright, you don't have to shout. Geez…"

The kyuubi getting irritated as he thought, **"you are very lucky that I can't harm you in this state."**

As they end their conversation. Naruto almost instantly found Killer Bee unconscious on the ground near where he was.

"Hey Bee wake up" said Naruto while he shook him.

"Hmm… Yow Naruto, wazzup?"

"Bee, I don't have time for this. Pull yourself together; I got something to tell you." (Well actually it is the kyuubi not me, but still…) as Naruto thought to himself.

"What is it then? Come on, Spill the beans then." said Bee while rapping

"Well actually it's not me. It's the kyuubi who wants to say something."

"Well alright then" said Bee in a rapping tone as they both fist bump so that the kyuubi can also talk with Bee.

"**Alright both of you listen. I don't like repeating myself, ok?"**

"Ok" said the both of them at the same time

"**First is that, did you notice your surrounding?"**

"Yep. What of it? It's different from when we came. I know that already." said Naruto

"I have no time to check it out _bakaero_" said Killer Bee

"**Aren't you curious why the surrounding is different? But we're still in the exact same place as where we were when we fought Tobi and the Edo Tensei Jinchuuriki?"**

"Well actually we are all curious, so stop with the questions and get to the point already." said Naruto losing his patience.

"**Fine! The reason behind it is simple. Because we were sent back in time via time portal"**

"Huh? What! What do you mean by we are sent back in time?" said the both of them in sync.

"**I meant what I said. We were sent back in time. We are in the past."**

Both of them are shock to hear what the kyuubi had just said.

"**Hey kyuubi I was wondering how could this happen?"** said the hachibi speaking on the behalf of the two jinchuuriki.

"**Well based from my knowledge. I guess we opened some kind of time portal and then got sucked into it."**

"**Ok, but how were we able to open up a time portal in the first place?" **asked the hachibi.

"**Well I guess maybe, because of the collision of our attacks that must have caused a disturbance in the balance on the flow of time."**

"**Ok I get it… But wait, if we were sucked in it shouldn't Tobi and the rest of the people near us at that time been sucked in with us as well?" **further added by the hachibi.

"**The reason is that when it opened, it opened near us and sucked everything that was near it during that time. Of course that includes us since we were the nearest ones during that time." **

"Hey wait! Why only us?" said Naruto finally able to snap out of it.

"**So your finally back with us. And also weren't you listening when I and the hachibi were talking?"**

"I was, but I don't get it much. And since Kakashi and Bushy-Brow sensei were closer to us than Tobi, shouldn't they be sucked in as well?"

"**True. But the reason that those two didn't get sucked in with us is because the portal only opened for a short time. But it was long enough to suck us in"**

"Ok I got it. But wait-"

"**What it is now Naruto!" **said the kyuubi in an angry tone

"Do you know if what time are we in?"

"**No. And besides, what do you think I am huh? A time travel encyclopedia that can tell you what time period you're in?"**

"Well I was assuming you know where we are, since you knew what happened to us."

"**Well to bad for you. I don't know! I just know what happen to us because I have knowledge about time travel ages ago, right before you shinobis came to this world and start sealing us **_**bijuus."**_

"Alright. Alright. You don't have to release you anger and haltered about us shinobi on me. Sheez."

"**I can do whatever I want you don't control me"**

"Fine, whatever."

"**Alright. Going back to the topic, I don't know where we are so I suggest you go search around the area to see what looks familiar to us. And if you find something, alert the others about it. Got it?"**

"Yep, we got it." said the both of them in sync

"**Good. Before you go and search, if you don't find anything come back here after 5 minutes. But if you ever find something send a clone back here and keep looking."**

"Gotcha!" they said in sync again.

"**Good, now go!"**

As the kyuubi gave the order the both of them, almost immediately, they spread out in search to find some clue on where they were and what time they're in.

Naruto wanting to have bird's eye view he run up the tallest tree he can find.

"Wow the view here is great! And so is the breeze!" said Naruto while standing on top of the tree and looking around in a full 360.

"Huh this place looks familiar. T's like I've been here before."

While Naruto was trying to figure out where he is, he heard a voice out in the distance. Out of curiosity Naruto went towards the voice.

As he got closer to the voice, he could hear it much and much more clearly.

"This voice sound so familiar. Where have I heard this voice before?" asked Naruto to himself as a stream of memory of the person plays in his mind.

As Naruto got closer and closer to the voice, he can finally hear clearly what the person was saying. And also was able to distinguish that the person screaming was a man.

The guy was screaming _"__NARUTO__" _and repeatedly yells out the name _NARUTO_.

The guy who is searching for Naruto: "Geez. Where did that brat go? One minute he's here and the other he's gone, at this rate we won't be able to reach KONOHA at the end of the day. And I was looking forward to see my _Tsunade _again. Snap out of it I got to find him as soon as possible. Hopefully soon…."

Meanwhile Naruto was in a tree looking at the person in surprise to find out the person who was looking for him was none other than his sensei.

"No way _Ero-Sensei?" _said Naruto in shock

"Wait a minute if Ero-Sensei is still alive, that must mean that we came back in time before Ero-Sensei was killed by Pain." said Naruto who was quickly able to recover from his shocking discovery.

"Well I guess I should contact Bee" said Naruto as he did some hand movements and created a clone to get Bee.

Meanwhile while Naruto waited for Bee to arrive, Naruto was thinking on what he had heard from his sensei.

"Ero-Sensei said something about going to _KONOHA._ What could've he meant by that? Hmm….. No way could he mean that?"

"**What's up Naruto? Why are you so frantic all of the sudden?" asked the kyuubi in a curious and irritated matter.**

"Well because I think I know where we are and what time line we are in." said Naruto still a little frantic.

"**Really? So then where are we? And what time we are on?"**

"Later, once Bee is here" said Naruto who had finally got a grip of himself.

"…**."**

Meanwhile, Naruto watched as his sensei move pass the tree where he is.

After a few minutes Bee finally arrived.

"Yow! So Naruto, I heard you found a clue to where we are?" said in his usual rapping tone.

"Yup. Well to be precise, I actually know where we are and what time we are in." said Naruto with a big grin in his face.

"Really! So where are we then? Don't keep us behind the picture." said bee as he stopped his rapping as to show that he's serious

"Alright then. First I'll tell you guys where we are. We're in some forest near _KONOHA_. And second, I'm not sure, but based from what I heard from my sensei who just passed by a little while ago, we're on the time when I was about to return to _KONOHA_ after my 3 years training with _Jiraiya-Sensei._"

"Ok, but can you be a little more specific on the time. I just recently met you, remember?" said Bee talking normally and not rapping.

"Oh right, I forgot sorry. If I got it correct, it was just this 3rd of March."

"Oh? It's the same day that I left our village to go training in the mountains." said Bee still not rapping.

"Wait a minute. We know where we are and what time we're in, but what are we to do now?" asked Bee.

"Well I have thought about it and already ask the kyuubi if there is a way to go back to the future."

"And so? What did he say?" asked Bee.

"He said that there's no way to go back. And that if we attempt to use the technique that got us here in the first place, it can't guarantee that we'll be sent back to our time. He also told me that doing that might even send us more in the past."

"Ok then. So what're we to do now that we can't go back?" asked Bee worryingly

"Well, I thought since we're sent in time before the shukaku was captured I had thought of something."

"And what could this something be?" Bee asked him.

"We should save the jinchuurikis that were not yet captured by the _Akatsuki_."

"Ok, I see. But we still don't know any of those jinchuurikis that hasn't been captured yet."

"Well judging from what we have encountered. We have met some of them before they were captured."

"Oh I see. So you mean to say that we can still save the other jinchuuriki like _Yugito nii_ and the others that _Akatsuki _haven't captured yet?"

"That's right."

"Yow, but wait who are the other jinchuurikis that are not captured yet by the _Akatsuki_?" back in his rapping style again.

"Well if I recall right. Other than Yugito and Gaara, there is still the three-tails who has no jinchuuriki when I last saw him and the six-tails who I met then but did'nt knew that he was a jinchuuriki."

"Ok, but how are we going to help them? We can't just fight the entire _Akatsuki_ on our own." on a serious tone again.

"I already thought of a plan for that. We'll just live our lives in this time stream like it's ours. And we'll just ask help from our villages on our goal."

"Wait a minute. If we're gonna ask help from our village, shouldn't we tell them that we're from the future first?

"We don't have to tell them. We'll just tell them that we some information about the _Akatsuki._"

"Wokay! I get it." Bee saying it in a rapping manner again..

"Ok. Since you got it, we just have to catch up with my sensei and tell him that you got information about _Akatsuki. _Tell him that they're heading towards the village hidden in the sand and are after the Kazekage."

"Ok. But why do I have to tell your sensei? Whats the Kazekage have to do with the _Akatsuki?_" said Bee still rapping his pants off.

"Because I'll introduce you to him as an old friend of mine. And you have to tell him that you saw some people that looked like the _Akatsuki_ heading towards the Sand Village, so you came here to tell me, got it? And also about the Kazekage, he is actually Gaara, the Shukaku's jinchuuriki. Also, before I forget, you also have to tell my sensei that you think that the _Akatsuki _that you saw are after the Kazekage."

"Yea. Kay. Now let's go" Bee said.

While the two of them we're still catching up with Jiraiya. He was still walking around yelling NARUTO.

"There you are. Where have been huh?…." Said _Jiraiya_ with a slight irritation in his voice

"Well, I was actually catching up with one of my old friend that I meet during one of my solo missions." Naruto explains as he scratches the back of his head.

"Ok then, who is this friend of yours?" said _jJiraiya_ in a skeptical tone

"Oh, he's right here Ero-Sensei. Meet my friend Killer Bee" Naruto points at Bee's direction as he walks out of the shadows.

As Naruto explained everything about Killer Bee and what Killer Bee has to say. They quickly finished their conversation and started running towards KONOHA. In a matter of minutes they had quickly arrived at the gates of KONOHA.

Meanwhile at Mount Myoboku (in some time before Naruto woke up)

THE GREAT TOAD SAGE: "ho ho ho" said the Giant Elderly Toad. "It seems like someone has disrupted the flow of time." said the toad to himself as he opened his eyes. "And it also seems that someone was sent back in our time by this disturbance."

Meanwhile SHIMA and FUKASAKU are wondering on what the GREAT TOAD SAGE was saying

"What's wrong Great Elder?" said Shima

"Shima, Fukasaku both of get Jiraiya-boy for me." said the Giant Elderly Toad Sage as he opens his eyes to look at the two.

"Sir, but why?" said Fukasaku

"I will tell him something important."

"Yes sir right away" said the both of them in sync and left right away.

A/N: Well I'll leave it like that for now. Hope you like it and have a nice day. Until next time then.

P.S.: Please leave a review and also write an honest opinion about my work. Throw me your worst. I just want an honest review so that I can improve myself and commit less mistakes next time… Thaanks and buh bye..


End file.
